


Childish

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Childish, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, they build a fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: from @/scorpionchild81 (tumblr):how about a Tom Hiddleston x reader: imagine being silly/doing silly things with Tom, having pillow fights, nerf wars, climbing trees, dancing/laughing in the rain - I embrace my inner child all the time, dont care what people say about that anymore!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Childish

It’s not often Tom gets home first. It’s not often he can surprise you by being romantic; a candlelit dinner or a spontaneous trip to Paris―you had been a little mad at the last one even though you melted during the trip. It’s not often Tom can surprise you. 

Albeit, a little differently than you would imagine. 

He sets up the fort in the living room. The couch and the armchair pushed outside of the square he wants to use. Over the TV and using the back of the couch, he manages a roof made of an old blanket. He finds linen to make edges and uses chairs, and pillows, and anything he can find to make the fort hold. 

Your duvet and one of the couch pillows he uses to make a cozy place to sit. The flatscreen hides underneath, ready to press play on a romantic movie (one he knows you love). 

He doesn’t cook dinner, only finds an expensive bottle of wine he has waited to use and knows now is the right time. He finds two glasses and puts them inside the fort on the countertop under the TV―he waits to fill them. 

The sound of the front door swinging open and your footsteps coming inside has him carefully scramble out of the fort to greet you. Tom smiles brightly as he sees you kick off your shoes. Dressed in the simplest of clothes yet looking as gorgeous as with a beautiful dress you have his heart flutter and his stomach churn. 

“Hi, darling,” he says. 

You look up at him with a grin, your eyes sparkling to life. Moments later you’re tight in his embrace, legs wrapped around his waist and a wet kiss planted on his cheek. Tom chuckles lightly and presses a chaste kiss to your lips. 

“I have a surprise,” he murmurs against your lips. 

You pull back, squint suspiciously at him. “It’s not something I want to say no to because you spoil me, is it?” 

Tom laughs and shakes his head. “No, it’s not. It’s something to enjoy right here.” 

“Good.” 

He carries you with him into the living room and drop you to your feet at the entrance of the fort. You stare wide-eyed at him, a childlike grin covering your face. 

“I love it,” you say, and jump up and down. “We won’t ever take it down, right?” 

“If you love it? Never.” He presses a kiss to your forehead and gesture for you to make your way inside the fort, which you do without hesitation. 

Tom follows in after you, though quickly regrets the decision when you throw a pillow his way. Lips pressed together and a cock of his brow, he asks a question without opening a mouth. You shrug, but the childlike glee and the grin on your face doesn’t disappear. In fact, it looks to grow bigger. 

And, well, Tom isn’t backing down without a fight. 

He grabs a pillow he knows won’t bring down the fort and throws it at you. You catch it with ease and stick your tongue out at him in triumph. Tom smiles and grabs the pillow you threw at him a few moments earlier and lightly hits you with it. You giggle as it lands against your arm, quickly taking the pillow you caught to hit him with. 

In a mix of giggles, smiles and pillows everywhere, you land blows on each other. Neither hit hard enough to hurt, or hard enough for the fun to fall away, but eventually, only one pillow each becomes too little. In a desperate attempt to win over him, you pull a pillow holding the fort up. 

As it strikes Tom’s arm, the blanket making the ‘roof’ falls down on top of you. Laughter fills the dark as Tom uses his hand to hold the blanket up enough to find you. He pecks your lips, feeling your smile against his mouth and smile himself. 

“Thank you,” you whisper breathlessly as you pull a little away. You cup his cheek, tracing soft fingers along his jaw and smile. Tom smiles back, presses another kiss to your lips and relishes in the light that found his way into his life. 


End file.
